Sword Art Online : A New Beginning
by YukinaKurosaki
Summary: Yukina and her twin brother Yuta are stuck in this world called Aincrad, along with a bunch of other players. After vowing to get out of this game alive, can Yukina and Yuta actually beat the game together or will one leave the other behind? Stuck in an unavoidable Love Triangle, can Yukina continue to hide her emotions? And can Kirito gain the trust of Yukina?


Setting : Aincrad

"What's happening?" Other players said in terror after the announcement of their imprisonment. Yukina held her twin brother's arm. "Only way we can get out of here is if we clear the game." Yukina says, looking at Yuta his eyes were filled with anger and resentment.

"Yeah… Let's win together, Yukina." He said, he turned towards the only exit and Yukina followed. Yukina knew that she had to protect him, Yuta was the only family she had in this world. She let out a sigh, she didn't want to show it, but she was afraid. However, she wouldn't let anything stop her as long as she had Yuta with her. Yuta turned to her and his eyes were filled with tears. "Promise to never leave each other behind."

Yukina nodded, her throat starting to choke up. "Yeah, we can protect each other. Since you were a beta player, you can guide me." Yuta nodded and smiled.

"We can start leveling up right now." Yuta says, pointing to the wild boars and other creatures. "You already know how to fight with a sword, so I don't think I have to teach you much." Yuta continued. Yukina smiled with relief.

"You're right." She drew out her sword and positioned herself into her signature fighting stance with her sword extended to the side of her. She gripped the sword once more before dashing to the boar and killing it. Left over items popped up, she continued with Yuta not too far away from her when she saw a boy about her age running to the next town. She didn't think much of it and went back to leveling up. After getting up to level 4, Yukina was tired, it was night time and Yuta was still leveling up.

"Aren't you tired?" Yuta looked at Yukina and shook his head, I have to become stronger to protect you. If I don't, who will?" Yukina rolled her eyes. "I know how to fight too."

"Are we actually leaving the Town of Beginnings?" Yukina asked, she liked the comfort of being there, not wanting to leave to a different city.

"Well, if you wanna level up, you better follow me." Yuta said, gathering his things and putting his sword back into it's cover. Reluctantly, Yukina unsheathed her sword and followed Yuta wherever he was going. On the way to the next town, she saw that same boy, he was leveling up in a field. Yuta walked over to him and introduced himself.

"Hey, we were wondering if you'd like to join us, we're training to fight the first floor boss." Yuta said, the boy just continued to stare, his face not looking so bright. "Uhhhh. Oh! I'm Yuta, and this is Yukina" Yuta continues, he laughs awkwardly while pointing to you. The guy's gaze meets Yukina's and he looks away.

"Well of course, you don't have to if you think you're too good for us." Yukina says with a nasty tone which obviously shocks the guy as he seems taken aback.

"Oh… Well… Can the three of us actually beat the boss?" The guy asks, looking at Yukina specifically. Yukina crosses her arms as she doesn't like the way he's pointing her out with his gaze. Yuta notices Yukina's anger and tries to interrupt ultimately cut off by Yukina's voice. "Well-"

"So because I'm a girl, you don't want to help?" Yukina asks, she scoffs the guy puts his hands up to defend himself.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that." He says sort of flustered.

"Let's go Yuta." Yukina says, she grabs his arm and drags him away. "Jerk…" She mumbles under her breath.

"Wait, I didn't get his name!" Yuta says, resisting. Yukina turns slowly, her eyes meeting with the guy's eyes, he jumped a little at her gaze and then her eyes locked with her brother's. "I don't care." She says threatening. Yuta gulped in fear and nodded in defeat, "let's go."

"Whew… that was scary." Kirito said to himself, sighing of relief, but then it gave him a hint of hope. That there were other people who wanted to help clear all the stages and finish the game.

Setting : Floor 36 *11 months later*

"Hey! Yukina!" Asuna calls while running to her. "You and Yuta got quite the reputation!" She says while laughing. Yukina crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, awaiting for an answer. "What are you talking about?" She asks. Asuna grabs her hand and drags her off somewhere in the city.

"Look!" She said, pointing at the hand drawn poster. Yukina pokes her head to the side to look.

"Twin Dragon Fighters" then it showed a drawing of Yuta and Yukina.

"Why are they calling us that? We've never fought a dragon before?" Yukina asked, dragging Asuna away.

"Maybe because you both have characteristics of a dragon. You're both strong, have leadership, and you guys are probably the only players that gained abilities." Asuna explains, Yukina laughs at her answer while shaking her head. "I'm just trying to help clear the game."

Yuta slung his arm around Yukina's shoulder, causing her to stumble under his weight. "Hi, my dragon sister!"

"Hey! Stop!" Yukina complained, she tried shaking him off. There was a loud thud and Yuta was on the floor. Asuna began to laugh and she held out a hand to Yuta, he gladly took it and kissed her hand. Yukina glared at him. "What do you think you're doing to my friend?!"

"It's okay Yukina." Asuna said, her cheeks turning to an shade of light pink. Yukina rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "You liked that? Grossssssssss." Yukina teased, she gives Yuta an ugly look and they all begin to laugh. However, their laughter interrupted by an explosion. Yukina run after the noise, Asuna and Yuta follow behind at a distance.

Suddenly "YUKINA!" Yuta and Asuna scream, Yukina turns to look at them and it all happens too quickly. Yuta and Asuna are reaching for Yukina but they're too far apart. Yukina turns her head to her right and sees a sword flying right at her. Almost too quick to see, she attempts to pull out her sword but she knows it's too late. Shutting her eyes shut, she apologizes to her brother, that she would be leaving him sooner than planned.

"COME TO YOUR SENSES!" There was an unknown voice that rang in Yukina's mind. Her eyes shot open and an unknown guy in a black outfit jumped in front of her and hit the sword away from her. It was so fast that she could barely tell what had happened. Asuna and Yuta are just as shocked at what had happened. Asuna recognizes who it is instantly.

"K-Kirito?"


End file.
